El Dragón Equivocado
by Lala2209
Summary: Lucy busca una forma de hacer feliz a Natsu y la mejor que tiene es encontrando a su padre y está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por traer de regreso al Dragón. Y aunque las cosas se le dificulten ella no solo encontrará la felicidad de Natsu si no que también la suya. Contiene Lemon, se recomienda discreción. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, el mangaka más sexy del mundo :)
1. Chapter 1

**El Dragón Equivocado**

**.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían conocido, ella habia huido de casa una vez más, tratando de escapar de esos horribles sentimientos que carcomían su pecho, recordaba haber estado tan exhausta que se habia desmayado a las afueras de una gran cueva, habia gritado con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie habia salido a su rescate, aunque ella sabía que él estaba ahí, también sabía que no se mostraría tan fácilmente. Su cuerpo estaba en un pésimo estado, estaba hambrienta y sedienta, su piel tenía varias quemaduras por el sol y restos de ceniza volcánica, estaba delgada y su cabello desastroso, no parecía la hermosa chica que alguna vez habia sido, sus ropas estaban sucias, al igual que su cara, tenía varios rasguños por todas las caídas y se sentía débil, sus espíritus ya no podían ayudarla pues eso sería demasiado desgaste físico. A duras penas habia podido llegar, divisó unos hermosos ojos jade que se asomaban en la entrada. Alguien se acercó a ella y unos fuertes brazos la acunaron, ella solo se dejó llevar.

-Natsu…- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Despertó dos días después en una cama, amplia y blanda, su cuerpo estaba dolorido y su estómago rogaba por comida y sus labios por algo de agua. Intentó levantarse, pero un dolor en la espalda la hiso car nuevamente. Miró sus brazos, sus heridas estaban vendadas y sus quemaduras ya no dolían tanto.

-Si te mueves mucho te golpearé aunque seas una chica, asi que quédate en esa cama – Lucy siguió el sonido de aquella voz tan conocida y desconocida a la vez. Un hombre pelirrojo estaba observándola dese un cómodo sillón, sus ojos color jade la miraban curiosos y a la vez con un destello de enfado, parecía molesto, muy molesto. Vestía un camisa azul semiabierta y unos pantalones y zapatos negros. No parecía tener más de treinta años, si su boca no estuviera seca, ella habría babeado por el cuerpo de dios griego que el hombre tenía, por su provocativa voz y su piel bronceada. Él destilaba sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros. – ese chico siempre me trae problemas – gruñó bajo.

-¿Igneel? – Lucy se sorprendió ante lo ronca que estaba su voz.

-No hables, tu garganta está tan seca que me sorprende que hayas llegado aquí con vida – se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua, delicadamente la incorporó y le dio el vaso. Ella bebió, disfrutando de cada momento en el que el líquido recorría su garganta y sus labios. – Tu estómago no ha recibido comida en días, es mejor que comiences con esto. – le tendió un pote con avena.

-Gracias – dijo ella. - ¿Usted es Igneel verdad?

-Tutéame niña, que no me veo mayor que tú.

-Pero me tratas como a una niña.

-No se tu nombre.

-Soy Lucy – "Lucy, he oído ese nombre antes"

-Bien Lucy, come eso y luego cambiaremos tus vendajes, tenías una horrible quemadura en la espalda ¿sabes? Estuviste dos días durmiendo boca abajo, pero luego pensé que podría ser muy incómodo por… ya sabes…tus…- el señaló hacia abajo a su pecho. Lucy se sonrojó un poco y se cubrió con la manta. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando una camisa blanca que obviamente no era suya. - ¿Me desnudaste? – gritó colérica.

-Por favor, tus ropas estaban sucias, ¿Querías que tus heridas se infectaran?- ella negó con la cabeza. También se fijó en que su cuerpo estaba limpio. Su cara alcanzó un nuevo nivel de rojo e Igneel se dio cuenta de ello – No te hice nada raro, no es como si nunca hubiera visto el cuerpo de una mujer antes.

Ella terminó de comer su avena en silencio, cuando terminó le entregó el cuenco al dragón, él se acercó con un botiquín y le hiso señas para que se volteara.

-Necesito ver tu espalda, es lo que más me preocupa – ella desabotonó la camisa mientras le daba la espalda.

La tela se deslizó por su piel, dejándola completamente expuesta, sintió unas cálidas manos en su espalda e inmediatamente le recordaron a Natsu. No pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Dio un respingo cuando sintió que limpiaban su herida, pero se relajó en cuanto comenzó a vendarla.

-Gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias - dijo ella, cuando las curaciones terminaron.

-¿Por qué me despertaste? – el hombre era tan directo como su hijo.

-Yo no…

-Sé que fuiste tú. Eres la única maga celestial en kilómetros a la redonda, estabas fuera de mi cueva, me llamabas, pude sentir tu magia corriendo por mi cuerpo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Eres la amiga de Natsu verdad?- esa palabra calvó fuerte en el corazón de Lucy, "su amiga" no, ella era "su mejor amiga"- Escuché que el andaba con una hermosa chica, rubia y maga celestial.

-Sí, yo soy la amiga de Natsu – Igneel gruñó. Ella agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como si alguien hubiera abierto e grifo del agua – Solo quería hacerlo sonreír, quería verlo completamente feliz ¿Qué tiene de malo? – su voz se convirtió en un grito - dime que tiene eso de malo.

-Niña estúpida – le gritó él - ¿sabes lo que has hecho? – ella asintió, lo sabía desde el primer momento en que decidió realizar aquel hechizo. - ¿sabe él lo que has hecho? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿en que estabas pensando niña? Desde el momento en que pronunciaste la primera palabra tu tiempo se reduce…

-A un mes – interrumpió ella – lo sé y no me importa – La cara de Igneel se volvió de piedra. Esa chica estaba completamente loca…no… era algo más.

-Tú… estas dispuesta a entregar tu vida y tu magia por él.

-Ya lo hice, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

-Sabes que has despertado a Grandine y Metalicana también ¿verdad? – ella asintió.

-Sí, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero sería injusto si solo Natsu tuviera a su padre de regreso – él vio la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lucy, ¿Tu y Natsu…?

-No! – cortó ella de repente – solo somos amigos – Igneel sintió su dolor al pronunciar aquellas palabras – mejores amigos, él me quiere como a su hermana. Además ahora está comprometido. – eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Natsu? – ella asintió - ¿Estas segura de que estamos hablando del mismo Natsu? – ella rio y asintió mientras Igneel hablaba – un chico infantil un poco idiota, con cabello rosa. Vaya, nunca pensé que ese día llegaría.

-Tampoco yo, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

Ella recordó el día en el que Natsu le habia dicho que se sentía enfermo cada vez que veía a Lissana, con el tiempo y la ayuda adecuada, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado y cuando gritó frente a todo el gremio que estaban comprometidos Lucy sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedacitos. La lagrimas cayeron en cascada por su mejilla y se excusó diciendo que era porque se sentía como su madre, aunque todos en el gremio sabían la verdad, ella estaba locamente enamorada de su compañero pelirrosa, incluso la misma Lissana lo sabía, pero Lucy nunca habia dicho nada y aunque le dolía como el infierno sabía que entre ella y Natsu jamás podría haber nada más que una simple hermandad. Esa noche habia llorado hasta que no pudo más, Erza se quedó con ella en todo momento, no podían hacer nada, solo la consolaba el hecho de que él se veía tan feliz y después de todo Lissana también era su amiga y ella le quería.

Uno de aquellos días se decidió a buscar una forma para hacer completamente feliz a Natsu y la única forma era traer de regreso a Igneel, pero sabía que cuando los Dragones dormían, podían hacerlo por miles de años y ella no esperaría tanto tiempo, bueno tampoco viviría tanto y luego supo que podías hacer un trato con una estrella, pero a cambio te pediría tu magia y tu vida a cambio de un deseo. Ella lo pensó durante muchos días hasta que se decidió por que lo haría. Dejó una nota diciendo que se iría de viaje por un tiempo para que no se preocuparan, pero que volvería a tiempo para la boda de Natsu y Lissana que sería en un par de meses. Buscó durante días la cueva en la que se encontraba el dragón hasta que con ayuda del rey de los espíritus lo encontró, hiso el trato y deseo que los tres dragones despertaran de su sueño.

-Diste tu vida y tu magia por hacerlo feliz. Tienes que estar loca.

-No. Estoy enamorada – aquella palabras sorprendieron al dragón. Él no creía en el amor, era una estupidez de los humanos. – y sé que – la voz de Lucy se quebró – yo jamás podré hacerlo feliz.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Ya lo intenté – dijo ella con tristeza – pero a pesar de todo, lo que él sentía hacia mí no era más que un amor de hermandad. – Igneel le tendió un pañuelo.

-Has tenido una vida difícil – ella asintió ante la afirmación del dragón – dime niña ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Ya no me digas niña – el rodó los ojos y ella sonrió un poco. – tengo veinticinco.

-Tenías toda una vida por delante, pequeña – Ella rio, si no era "niña" era "pequeña" decidió dejarlo pasar – vaya te vez más linda cuando sonríes – ella volvió a reír.

-He tomado mi decisión.

-y yo no puedo cambiarla - él se acercó a ella – será mejor que descanses, mañana podrás levantarte si quieres, pero hoy te quedarás en esa cama.

-Muchas gracias Igneel – él se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa que revolvió el corazón de Lucy, él le recordaba tanto a Natsu aunque no se parecieran mucho.

-Eres menos revoltosa que Natsu y eso me alivia, ahora duérmete, supongo que no quieres pasarte el mes que te queda acostada en una cama. – ella rio.

Igneel pensaba en lo fuerte que era aquella chica, aunque tenía un aspecto tan frágil y delicado, parecía una muñeca que podría romperse en cualquier momento si la descuidabas, pero en el fondo esa mujer era más dura de lo que parecía y aunque su corazón estuviera roto, ella seguiría adelante por su familia, ella no dejaría a sus padres devastados ¿Verdad?

Cuando se hiso de noche él salió de aquella cueva, habia una presencia extraña y él sabía quién era. Volvió a tomar su forma de dragón.

-¿Qué quieres Grandine? – habia una luz plateada frente a él.

-Eres todo un caballero Igneel – dijo la luz. Él bufó – ella está contigo verdad, puedo olerla.

-Si está descansando, llegó casi muerta a la cueva.

-¿Y tú le ayudaste?

-¿Algún problema?

-No te encariñes con la humana, sabes que solo tiene un mes de vida, no es como ese niño que recogiste la última vez.

-Natsu ya es todo un hombre – dijo orgulloso – y en cuanto a la chica, la mandaré de regreso a su gremio en cuanto pueda levantarse de esa cama.

-Bien, creo que visitaré a Metalicana, debe de creer que estamos en el futuro – se echaron a reír y la luz de Grandine desapareció.

Igneel se recostó sobre su abdomen y se quedó dormido. No le agradaba mucho su forma su forma de humano, aunque habia conquistado a muchas chicas con ella, pero claro, ¿qué mujer humana se dejaría seducir por un dragón que podría comérsela como si fuera una aceituna?

Cuando Lucy se despertó al día siguiente se encontró con Igneel mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

-No sabía que los humanos normales hablaban en sueños, pensé que solo Natsu lo hacía y él no es muy normal que digamos. ¿o es que tú eres tan rara como él?

-Creo que soy más rara que él. Incluso Natsu fue la primera persona que me dijo que era rara. – Igneel levantó una ceja.

-¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

-Varios años, fue él quien me llevó al gremio.

-¿Fairy Tail? – ella asintió. - ¿Qué hay de tu familia Luce? - él vio el dolor y el pánico en el rostro de la rubia.

-Podrías no decirme "Luce" por favor, Natsu es el único que me llama de ese modo – explicó ante la mirada del dragón.

-Está bien, lo siento. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Están muertos – dijo con tristeza – mi madre murió el mismo día en que desaparecieron los dragones y mi padre murió un mes antes de que regresáramos de la isla Tenroujima.

-¿No tienes a nadie más? – ella negó - ¿Qué hay de tu gremio? ¿amigos? ¿alguien que llore tu muerte?

-tengo varios amigos, sé que estarán tristes, pero saldrán adelante. Podría jurar que en este momento están haciendo una fiesta por alguna noticia rara. – ella rio.

-Lucy, tengo que pedirte algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que te vayas. Que regreses a tu gremio.

-No puedo – susurró ella bajito. – puedes pedirme que me vaya, pero no regresaré al gremio.

-Claro que debes curarte primero, o te pediré que te vayas antes, solo quiero que sanes, tomes algunas provisiones y te vayas, si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta algún pueblo cercano, sé que ya no tienes magia y ahora solo eres una simple humana. – ella asintió.

-Gracias.

-¿Lucy? – ella le miró - ¿Por qué no quieres volver a tu gremio? ¿sucedió algo malo? – ella negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que debo ser sincera contigo, después de todo estoy aprovechándome de tu hospitalidad – el esperó por su respuesta, ella respiró profundo antes de hablar – tengo miedo. No quiero volver y saber que tendré que morir y que todos mis amigos sufrirán por eso, los conozco y sé que descubrirán esto tarde o temprano. No quiero llorar. Quiero dejar de sufrir. – las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos chocolatosos – Desapareceré de sus vidas.

-¿Qué hay de tus espíritus?

-Ellos apoyan mi decisión, si eso es lo que hace que Natsu sea feliz.

-¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad? – ella se quedó muda.

-Si él es feliz yo también lo soy.

-No digas estupideces! – gruñó el dragón enfadado. – No puedes hacer eso, abandonar todo y morir en cualquier parte. ¿tienes que haber algo que te haga feliz?

-Fairy Tail…me hiso la persona más feliz del mundo, ahí encontré todo lo que quería – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, Igneel la atrapó y la lamió. Nunca habia probado las lágrimas de un humano y odiaba cuando Natsu lloraba, era insoportable. Lucy le ignoró - …ahí encontré amigos, una familia, algo que proteger y un hombre al que amar.

-¿Qué hay de tu futuro? Un humano siempre puede enamorarse de nuevo.

-Al menos que me enamore de un anciano que vaya a morir en un mes, no hay futuro para mí, ya se lo he dado a alguien a más.

-Bien, aceptaré eso – él vio su adolorido rostro, ella trataba de contener su angustia – Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras – ella iba a decir algo, pero él continuó – no es bueno guardarse las penas y me aburro demasiado en este lugar, te acompañaré hasta que mueras.

-Puedo pedirte algo más – el asintió desconfiado – mi último día, cuando esté muriendo…podrías llevarme a Fairy Tail, quiero despedirme de mi familia, aunque ellos no me vean…y podrías ir al matrimonio de tu hijo por mí – el asintió – ah y nunca menciones nada sobre mí.

-Hecho.

-¿Es una promesa? – el la miró extrañado – era una maga estelar y siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

-Lo prometo.

Las semanas se pasaron rápido en compañía del huraño dragón, aunque era gracioso, algunas veces su humor era insoportable, peor que una mujer con SPM. En la segunda semana las heridas de Lucy estaban completamente curadas. Y en la tercera semana habían recibido la visita de dos extraños, bueno extraños para Lucy.

-¿Ella es la humana? – preguntó una hermosa mujer con cabello plateado. El hombre de cabello negro la recorría con la mirada.

-Sí, ella es Lucy, la tonta humana que se enamoró de mi hijo…- Lucy le lanzó una almohada y una mirada amenazante. – Hey chiquilla idiota ¿Qué hiciste? – le lanzó el cojín de vuelta.

-Cállate dragón anciano.

-¿Anciano? ¿Qué estas ciega? ¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo es como la de un anciano? – ella recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo en su entrepierna. Los visitantes rieron con burla. – Jamás me has visto en acción pequeña, yo no subestimaría a una bestia de sangre caliente.

-¿Hablas con la voz de la experiencia o hay alguna cosa que te gustaría compartir con nosotros? Por ejemplo ¿Cuántas de las mujeres con las que has dormido están vivas o más arrugadas que una pasa? – El hombre de cabello negro ya no podía respirar de la risa.

-¿Me lo preguntas desde la perspectiva de una mujer enamorada o de una chica que jamás ha tenido un novio? – Lucy se quedó muda. No debió de contarle aquel vergonzoso secreto a Igneel.

-La chica tiene razón Igneel ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste con una mujer? ¿200? ¿300 años?

-No te metas en esto Grandine. – gruñó él.

-¿Grandine? ¿La mamá de Wendy? – la mujer volteó su mirada hacia Lucy.

-¿Conoces a Wendy?

-Claro, éramos compañeras de equipo – La mujer sonrió.

-Soy Grandine y éste hombre – apuntó al tipo a su lado – es Metalicana – Lucy les sonrió a ambos.

-El padre de Gajeel. – afirmó ella.

-Ese chiquillo no es mi hijo – dijo desinteresado. Aquella actitud le recordó cuando Gajeel preguntaba por Levy.

-Vamos Metalicana, sabes que el chico te importa. Aunque seas un dragón de metal, eres un blandengue por dentro – se burló Igneel.

Grandine tomó la mano de Lucy y la llevó a la cama, se sentó a su lado. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, miró con desconfianza la enorme cama.

-¿Ese pervertido no te ha hecho nada verdad? – preguntó mirando la cama. Lucy entendió a lo que se refería, negó con la cabeza – me alegro, debes tener cuidado, eres joven y linda, los hombres son bestias que se lanzan a la primera oportunidad. Ahora cariño, háblame de Wendy ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

Lucy comenzó a hablarle sobre todas sus experiencias con la peli azul, luego se le unió Metalicana y ella le contó de Gajeel también. Omitió hablar de Natsu, aún le dolía aquel tema e Igneel lo sabía, por lo que trataba de interrumpir cada vez que alguna pregúntale hacia incomodar. Ella se sentía bien al contar sus penas a alguien, suponía que Igneel ya les habia contado la razón por la que los habia despertado, asi que dejó ese tema de lado. Cuando los dragones se fueron, ya era bastante de noche. La siguieron visitando durante el resto de la semana.

Una noche, después de una de las visitas de Grandine y Metalicana, Lucy salió de la cueva, hacia las aguas termales, se dio un baño con toda la tranquilidad el mundo, hasta que un gruñido llamó su atención. Salió de las aguas y sin tomarle importancia a su cuerpo mojado se puso rápidamente la ropa interior blanca, cortesía de Grandine, después de todo, tenía muy poca ropa con ella y no siempre podría usar la ropa de Igneel, asi que la dragona le dio un poco de la suya. Su cabello goteaba por su espalda y cuando iba a tomar la camiseta un par de colmillos se la arrebata de las manos, habia un par de lobos frente a ella, le gruñían y tenían toda la intención de atacarla, soltó un gritó cuando uno de ellos intentó lanzarse hacia ella.

-¡Lucy! – Igneel corrió a su lado.

A pesar del peligroso momento su mirada no pudo evitar posarse en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, estaba semidesnuda y su piel estaba mojada por las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello, su piel era blanca y suave, Grandine habia hecho desaparecer las cicatrices de las quemaduras de su cuerpo y la forma en la que temblaba por el frio lo encendía. Pasó sus ojos jade por su suave cabello, la piel de su cuello expuesta, sus grandes pechos, sus peligrosas y tentadoras curvas, casi se comía con los ojos ese trasero y sus largas piernas. Notó el bulto en su entrepierna y sacudió la cabeza para sacar la imagen de Lucy gimiendo su nombre bajo él. Pero no podía evitarlo, aquella mujer tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado y él solo era un hombre y estaba siendo tentado por el mismísimo demonio. Los lobos gruñendo a su alrededor lo devolvieron a la realidad. Perfecto, mientras él estaba perdido en el cuerpo de la rubia, los habían rodeado, ahora solo le quedaba una opción. Se acercó a ella y le dio su camisa. Ella se cubrió inmediatamente.

-Cierra los ojos- le ordenó.

-¿Qué?

-Cierra los ojos, Lucy, maldita sea ciérralos.

Ella hiso lo que él le ordenó, Igneel se transformó en su forma de dragón, esa era la única forma de demostrarle a esos cachorros quien mandaba en ese lugar. Sus ojos destellaron y un rugido salió de su garganta. Lucy abrió los ojos justo para ver como los lobos se retiraban. Giró sobre sí misma y se encontró con la cosa más fascinante que hubiera visto en su vida, frente a ella habia un enorme dragón con escamas rojas, parecía tan dominante, tan salvaje tan peligroso y a la vez le infundía una inmensa tranquilidad.

Cuando Igneel se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba, volvió a ser humano y caminó hacia la cueva, sin mirar a la rubia.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte – murmuró.

-¿Por qué debería temerte? – él volteó con ojos sorprendidos ¿habia escuchado bien? Ella estaba mirándolo, ahí, de pie, tranquila, no estaba gritando ni llorando de miedo, más bien parecía fascinada.

-Bueno, la mayoría de los humanos me temerían, saldrían gritando y corriendo. – ella se acercó.

-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

-¿Perdón? – él no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Eso – ella movió las manos – puedes volver a ser dragón – Igneel rio.

-Por supuesto pequeña, pero ¿estas segura? – ella asintió.

El parecía desconfiado, pero de alguna forma una parte de él estaba feliz de que ella no hubiera escapado. Cerró sus ojos y en un destello dorado volvió a su forma de dragón. Lucy lo observó durante unos segundos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se habia acercado, solo se percató cuando Igneel retrocedió ante ella, parecía un poco tenso, ella se acercó y tocó las escamas de una de sus patas delanteras, no eran ásperas como parecían, eran lisas y cálidas. Sintió como él se relajaba ante su roce, ella se puso de puntitas y tocó con la punta de los dedos la mandíbula del dragón, él agachó su cabeza para poder sentir sus caricias. Lucy rio cuando lo vio moverse y recostarse con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas, tocó su nariz y se sacudió como si le diera cosquillas, ella rio, la cabeza del dragón era tan grande que podría tragarse a Lucy y sería como un maní para él, aquella idea descabellada la hiso soltar una risotada. Recorrió la cabeza de Igneel con la yema de sus dedos y las escamas de su cuello en una suave caricia.

-De verdad eres muy rara – señaló él.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Igneel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estas acariciando a un dragón como si fuera un cachorro. – escuchó su risa - ¿No te doy miedo? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿tampoco que crees que soy como una lagartija gigante?

-Eres hermoso – dijo ella inconscientemente.

Esas palabras llegaron al fondo del corazón de Igneel, jamás una mujer le habia dicho aquello, bueno no es que mostrara su forma de dragón a cualquier mujer, pero sabía las reacciones que producía a la gente.

-No digas eso cariño, que no me responsabilizo por lo que pueda hacerte después. – ella lo miró expectante.

-Nunca me harías daño, no te he dado ninguna razón para eso. – demonios ella tenía razón. El jamás podría hacerle daño a esa mujer.

Lucy acercó sus labios a la mejilla del dragón y depositó un dulce beso, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y eso era lo único con lo que podría agradecerle.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Gracias por todo. Espero que me extrañes cuando me vaya.

Él no pudo controlarse más, volvió a ser humano e impulsivamente agarró a la mujer entre sus brazos y se apoderó de sus labios de la forma más dulce que pudo hacerlo. Ella dudó durante unos segundos. "Él no es Natsu, Lucy" pensó, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, Igneel mordió su labio inferior y todo pensamiento en su cabeza se esfumó inmediatamente, sus neuronas, de las que estaba tan orgullosa, dejaron de funcionar y sus labios se fundieron con los del hombre que la besaba con pasión, entreabrió su boca para darle paso al intruso que pedía entrar, sus lenguas se fundieron en un cálido beso, que ella jamás habia sentido. Nunca un hombre la habia besado así y por lo menos si la habían besado un par de veces. Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta del pelirrojo cuando sintió que ella le correspondía y que el exquisito sabor de sus labios enviaba descargas eléctricas al centro de su cuerpo. Apretó más su agarre en la cintura de la rubia y sintió como unos dedos jugueteaban con su rebelde cabello, como deseaba a aquella mujer, no sabía desde cuándo, pero ya no podía detenerse, sintió que las piernas de ella temblaban y la levantó del suelo, inesperadamente las piernas de ella se enredaron en su cintura y sintió sus muslos presionando contra su abdomen.

Lucy se sentía desfallecer, aquel hombre era terriblemente sensual, cada beso la volvía cada vez más loca y sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a deslizar sus manos por su fuerte espalda, cada parte de su cuerpo era musculo bien tonificado, sentía sus abdominales entre sus muslos desnudos y eso le provocaba sensaciones que jamás habia tenido, no quería parar, quería que ese hombre recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, quería sentir sus labios en su piel hasta que se desmayara de placer. Igneel bajo una de sus manos hasta su trasero y lo apretó suavemente, ella soltó un gemido entre sus labios y esa fue la señal que él quería para continuar. Se sentía extraño, aquella mujer le hacía sentí completo, feliz, no le importaba si era humano o dragón o que tuviera más años que su tatarabuelo, ella solo lo veía a él, pero una duda asaltó su cabeza, una pequeña molestia. Separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró a los ojos, era la mujer más hermosa y pura que habia visto y lo miraba diferente, no con miedo ni lujuria, era algo más profundo, cariño tal vez, pero él no estaba seguro.

-Pídeme que me detenga antes de que sea demasiado tarde – susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento – dijo ella – pero no puedo pedirte eso.

-¿Estas completamente segura? - ella asintió avergonzada y le dedicó las sonrisa más hermosa que él hubiera visto en una mujer. Volvió a besarla y comenzó a caminar con ella en sus brazos hacia la cueva, entre besos y caricias.

Él podía sentir su humedad en su abdomen y ella sentía la erección presionando contra su cuerpo. La recostó en la cama, con una suavidad imposible se posicionó sobre ella y dejó sus labios. Otra vez aquella duda surgió en su cabeza. Ella estaba enamorada de Natsu, su hijo.

-No soy Natsu – le dijo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo eres. Eres Igneel, el Rey dragón de las llamas. – ella tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para besar sus dedos – y quiero que dejes de tratarme como una niña y me veas como la mujer que soy.

-Nunca te he tratado como una niña.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más confianza, sus palabras le habían dado la suficiente como para entender que ella quería que fuera él quien la tomara, él y nadie más. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa mientras besaba su cuello, las manos de ella se deslizaban de su espalda a su pecho desnudo y lo acariciaban con ternura y no con necesidad, ella tocaba cada parte de él como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del universo y él la tocaba como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo a quien quisiera poseer. Se deshizo de la molesta prenda, rozó uno de sus pechos con la punta de los dedos, ella suspiró, bajó por su cuello con una lluvia de besos y deposito algunos sobre el encaje blanco que cubría dos de los grandes atributos de la rubia, deslizó las manos por su espalda y quitó el broche, se quedó sin aire cuando los dejó libres a su merced. Con temor rozó un hinchado botón rosado con la punta de un dedo, ella gimió y arqueó la espalda, tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos cerrados, se veía tan dulce ahí, bajo su cuerpo, indefensa y malditamente irresistible, se llevó uno a la boca y ella soltó un pequeño grito de placer, succionó su pecho y luego pasó al otro, la sentía removerse bajo él. Volvió a subir a sus labios mientras su mano acariciaba uno de sus senos y la otra agarraba su nalga con ferocidad.

Abandonó su pecho y se dirigió a su espalda para sostenerla más cerca de él. Las manos de ella viajaron por su cuerpo y desabrochó su pantalón, levantó las piernas y con ayuda de sus pies lo deslizó hacia abajo, él terminó de quitárselo y volvió a encerrar uno de sus pechos en su mano. Lucy tocó su hinchada erección por sobre la tela de la ropa interior y el gruñó contra su garganta, ella estaba temerosa, era su primera vez, pero él la tocaba tan delicadamente que se sentía como la cosa más frágil del mundo. Igneel deslizó una de sus manos hasta en encaje blanco que cubría la única parte del cuerpo de Lucy que aún no habia visto, rozó su intimidad por sobre la tela y ella jadeó.

-Aun estas a tiempo de retractarte – le dijo con voz ronca.

-Era demasiado tarde en el momento en que decidí buscarte – buscó sus labios y los presionó con los suyos. – No quiero volver atrás.

El tragó sonoramente y luego comenzó a deslizar suavemente la tela por las piernas de Lucy, ella se quedó rígida en cuanto se quedó completamente desnuda.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – le susurró él al oído. Luego robó sus labios, se deshizo de su propia ropa y escuchó el jadeo de Lucy.-Te advertí que no opinaras hasta que me vieras en acción – ella rio.- Lucy no quiero hacerte daño.

-Yo te dije que jamás me harías daño. – tocó con su dedo la punta de la hombría de Igneel y recorrió en toda su extención, él se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal salvaje.

Una de sus manos se coló por entre los muslos de la rubia y separó sus pliegues suavemente, ella gimió cuando uno de los dedos de él hiso contacto con su centro, se movía de arriba abajo con una tortuosa lentitud que la enloquecía, encerró su clítoris entre dos de sus dedos y ella se estremeció por la electricidad que recorrió su columna, arqueó la espalda cuando uno de los dedos de él invadió el centro de su cuerpo, una, dos, tres veces, entraba y salía delicadamente de ella, gimió profundamente cuando él introdujo otro de sus dedos, ella casi gritó de placer y él pudo sentir el delgado tejido que protegía la virginidad de la rubia. Igneel sacó su mano y la abrazó contra su pecho, ella enrolló sus piernas en su cintura y se frotó contra él, haciéndolo estremecer. Él volvió a besarla tiernamente, nunca habia estado con una mujer por la que se preocupara tanto, lentamente comenzó a introducirse en ella tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible, cuando hiso contacto con su himen le aferró a su cuerpo y ella se abrazó a él buscando su calor, la atravesó de una estocada y ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda, sentía que Igneel la llenaba por completo y cuando su cuerpo se relajó él comenzó con un suave y placentero vaivén mientras llenaba su cuerpo de cálidos besos. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo cuando los gemidos de ella se hicieron más fuertes, sentía su tembloroso cuerpo entre sus manos.

Ella estaba llena de una extraña sensación, sentía que su cuerpo explotaría de placer, de pronto giró y vio que su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Igneel, las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más profundas y sus caderas se movían más rápido, su respiración estaba agitada y sintió que se desmayaría cuando su cuerpo explotó en una ola de placer inimaginable. Él siguió con las estocadas y no tardó en alcanzarla en su propio orgasmo. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho aun temblorosa mientras calmaba su respiración, él la protegió entre sus fuertes brazos y la cubrió con una sábana. Escuchó la dulce risa de Lucy en su cuello, mientras ella besaba su oreja. Luego una humedad en su piel y un olor salado. Lágrimas.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te he hecho daño? – ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, es solo que…me siento tan feliz.

-¿Lloras de felicidad?

-Sí, ¿Acaso tu no?

-Nunca lloro.

-¿Lloraras cuando me vaya? – él se tensó – No, espera, olvídalo, no pensemos en eso. Soy una idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero hablar de eso, pero te lo diré algún día. Ahora estoy muy cansada, eso ha sido más de lo que mi cuerpo ha podido soportar.

-Te dejaré descansar un momento – se puso de costado y la envolvió en sus brazos – pero debo decirte que estoy listo para otra ronda.

Ella rio y besó su pecho, cerró los ojos y cayó dormida.

Despertó una hora después con los suaves besos de Igneel en su cuello y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban chocando sus cuerpos en ese placentero vaivén. Estuvieron asi toda la noche hasta que se fueron a dormir con los primeros rayos del amanecer, una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Lucy, solo le quedaban tres días.

-Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste cuando te conté mi historia ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí y la cumpliré, no te preocupes – le besó la frente – pero no pienses en eso ahora. Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos tres días.

Ella besó su pecho y cerró los ojos para dormirse.

Cuando despertó horas después, estaba sola en la inmensa cama, abrazada a un almohada, no habían señales de Igneel por ninguna parte, pensó que quizá todo habia un sueño, pero estaba desnuda, su cuerpo adolorido y habia una pequeña manchita de sangre en su cama. Tomó la blanca camisa del dragón que utilizaba para dormir y se levantó. Los músculos de su cuerpo le pedían descanso, estuvo sentada durante varios minutos y cuando se puso de pie, caminó hacia la entrada.

Igneel se habia levantado un par de horas antes que Lucy. La habia encontrado dormida contra su pecho, ella era maravillosa, habían estado juntos toda la noche hasta que cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. Inesperadamente se encontró pensando en que podría hacerla feliz. Se levantó despacio para no despertarla y rio cuando ella lo buscó por la cama y al no encontrarlo tomó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, una almohada, y la abrazó. La ternura en aquella acción le hiso querer besarla y tenerla bajo él otra vez, pero era mejor dejarla descansar.

Salió de la cueva con su forma de dragón y se encontró con Grandine, la dragona levantó una ceja acusatoria cuando lo vio salir tan contento. Él la ignoró y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?

-Durmiendo – respondió él.

-Es mediodía – él se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué hicieron anoche?

-Platicamos – ella entró a la cueva y vio la enorme cama blanca, Lucy descansaba en ella, completamente desnuda.

-¿Desde cuándo las pláticas implican desnudos?

-Desde que ella y yo platicamos ¿Contenta? – Grandine lo miró con preocupación

- ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy mejor que nunca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…? – ella no pudo terminar la preguntar al ver el horror en las facciones de su amigo.

-Menos de tres días. – una lagrima se asomó en la comisura del ojo de la dragona – no llores tú también.

-¿Lloraste?

-Yo no lloro. Aún no ha llegado el día en que algo me haga llorar.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¿Para qué? – dios ese hombre era igual de despistado que su hijo.

-Supongo que deberíamos evitar que piense en ello hasta que llegue el día.

-Oye esa es mi responsabilidad – Grandine le miró con curiosidad – le prometí que la haría feliz hasta que se fuera.

-Oh perfecto – Grandine rodó los ojos – Ya no tiene magia, pero esa mujer parece ser una bruja. ¿Mírate por favor? Si Metalicana estuviera aquí se retorcería de la risa, mira cómo te tiene esa humana, como un adolescente enamorado. Te advertí que no te encariñaras con ella – puso una mano en su hombro – no quiero verte sufrir Igneel.

-Ella no me hace sufrir y no estoy enamorado, eso es para humanos.

-Ella es humana y los humanos pueden enamorarse y aunque no lo creas tú también tienes una parte humana.

-Grandine creo que necesitas anteojos, me mires por donde me mires soy un dragón.

-Y nuestros sentimientos son más profundos que los de un humano normal – esas palabras silenciaron al rey. -¿Qué harás Igneel? ¿te resignaras a perderla?

-No quiero perderla – admitió – pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, no podemos volver el tiempo atrás sin destrozar el futuro. Solo quiero hacerla feliz durante el tiempo que le quede. Luego tal vez, vaya a visitar a mi hijo.

-Te ayudaré – él se sorprendió – No me mires con cara de idiota, eres mi amigo y te ayudaré, no quiero verte sufrir, asi que le dejare a Metalicana lo de consolarte después. – ella cambió el tema - ¿Planeas tenerla en una cueva como una mujer de la prehistoria hasta que se seque?

Ella lo guio por el bosque hacia una pequeña cabaña que era utilizada por los guardabosques en el verano, aún era primavera, asi que faltaban mese para que llegaran, tenía todo lo que necesitaban y seria por poco tiempo. Limpiaron un poco y Grandine le tendió una bolsa.

-¿Es ropa?

-Gracias.

-SI claro. No hay problema. Te diría que cuando quieras, pero no sé qué cosas extrañas pida un dragón con el corazón roto.

-No estoy enamorado.

-Si claro, y yo soy una mala madre.

-Abandonaste a tu hija.

-Nunca la abandoné y lo sabes, aun ahora velo por su seguridad – tenía razón, ella nunca pudo separarse completamente de Wendy, la guio hacia el Jellal de Edolas, luego hacia su primer gremio, puso el huevo de Charle en su camino para que no estuviera sola y le dejó todos esos libros de magia con su contraparte de Edolas.

-Eres terriblemente una buena madre.

Ella alzó el vuelo y desapareció entre las nubes. Igneel caminó hacia su cueva y se encontró con Lucy en la entrada.

-¿Igneel?

-¿Qué haces despierta cariño? Pensé que dormirías más-

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Arreglando unas cosas – le dio la bolsa – es de Grandine, vístete rápido, te espero afuera.

Ella corrió de regreso a la cueva, se quitó la camisa y se vistió con el hermoso vestido color crema, le quedaba justo, se lo imagino en la dragona, debía de quedarle muy corto, después de todo Grandine era más alta que ella, no tanto como Igneel, el maldito y su metro noventa que la hacía sentir enana, jamás volvería a burlarse de Levy. Salió e Igneel la estaba esperando, le tendió la mano y ella la tomó, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en las garras de un feroz dragón y surcaban el cielo.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó ella-

-Es una sorpresa – descendieron en medio del bosque y él tomó forma humana, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a la cabaña, vio la emoción en los ojos de Lucy – no puedo tenerte todo el tiempo en aquella cueva. Este lugar es lindo y nadie vendrá hasta el verano.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, le hizo agachar un poco la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, él no se hizo de rogar y apretó sus manos en cintura, acercándola a él.

-Gracias – susurró ella cuando sus labios se apartaron. ÉL le dedicó una sonrisa torcida para lego volver a besarla. La tomó en sus brazos y caminó hacia la entrada de la cabaña, complacido por su melodiosa risa.

-¿Qué te parece si estrenamos la cama? – le dedicó una mirada pícara.

-Lo siento, me encantaría, pero creo que mi cuerpo aún está un poco adolorido por lo de anoche.

-No te preocupes puedo esperar, pero no te escaparas tan fácilmente, Lucy.

Pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde, recorrieron el bosque, se durmieron cerca del arroyo, pescaron la cena y por la noche miraron las estrellas, el día se vio plagado de besos y caricias, y por supuesto la noche no fue la excepción, claro que solo comenzó a subir la temperatura y mientras él la llevaba al cuarto la risa de ella se escuchaba en toda la casa.

A la mañana siguiente llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Están vestidos? – gritó Metalicana desde afuera. –Aunque si estas desnuda Lucy, no me importaría en lo más mínimo. – Un gruñido se escuchó desde adentro y Grandine rio. Lucy les abrió la puerta.

-Llegan justo a desayunar.

-Oh me encanta la comida de Lucy – Metalicana se sentó con ellos y entre él e Igneel se devoraron todo.

El día de Lucy se acabó en total armonía, lleno de risas y afecto, los dragones eran una gran compañía, y Grandine, al igual que Wendy, era alguien digno de confianza.

-¿Podrías cuidarlo cuando no esté? – dirigió una mirada a Igneel.

-Cariño, lo haría sin que me lo pidieras – respondió la dragona.

Después de que los dragones se marcharan, en la madrugada, ellos se fueron a dormir.

Igneel acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-¿Estas asustada? – le preguntó. Ese era el último día que pasarían juntos.

-Te mentiría si dijera que no. – él la apretó.

-Me quedaré contigo y te cuidaré.

-¿Hasta mi último latido?

-Hasta que el calor de tu cuerpo se esfume. – ella cerró los ojos intentando encontrar la paz del sueño, pero no habia ningún lugar más pacífico que los brazos de aquel hombre. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, quería disfrutar de su compañía hasta que no pudiera sentir nada.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, durante la mañana del tercer día, se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua, estaba de pie frente a la llave del agua, cuando un mareo la derribó, Igneel corrió hacia ella cuando escuchó el vidrió romperse. La vio tendida en suelo y la llevó a la cama, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, pero ella temblaba y buscaba su calor. Miró el reloj, Grandine debía de estar por llegar. Minutos después la puerta de la habitación de abrió y la dragona entró. Habia visto los vidrios en el suelo y pensó que algo iba mal.

Encontró a Igneel arrodillado al lado de la cama mirando a una pálida Lucy que intentaba contener el dolor, él hombre estaba destrozado, pudo verlo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Se mareó y de pronto estaba en el piso temblando. ¿Puedes hacer algo por ella? – Grandine negó con rabia y tristeza.

-solo puedo aliviar un poco el dolor. – miró a Igneel con lágrimas en los ojos – Ya ha llegado su hora.

Metalicana entró corriendo en la habitación. Se acercó a la cama de la chica y pinchó su mejilla con un dedo.

-te pondrás bien nena, Grandine aliviará tu dolor.

Cuando la magia de la Dragona comenzó a trabajar, el cuerpo de Lucy se relajó, el dolor cesó, pero aún se sentía mareada y su cuerpo estaba flojo. Igneel la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde la llevas? – preguntó Grandine enfadada.

-Voy a cumplir mi promesa.

-ya la cumpliste – dijo Metalicana – la hiciste feliz ¿no?

-No esa promesa – Igneel miró a sus amigos – la llevaré a despedirse de su familia.

Tomó forma de dragón y voló lo más rápido que pudo sobre el cielo de Magnolia, no le importaba que las personas gritaran cuando lo vieran. Pasó sobre la gran mansión Heartfilia y se detuvo un momento para que ella saludara a sus padres.

-Estamos muy cerca, mamá, papá – ella acarició el mármol de las tumbas con la yema de los dedos.

Igneel se dio cuenta que los otros dos dragones no lo abandonarían y él lo agradecido, después de esto quedaría destrozado. Volvieron a emprender el vuelo hacia Fairy Tail.

-Ya estamos aquí Lucy – ella se removió entre sus brazos, miró hacia su gremio y sonrió en medio de las lágrimas.

Dentro del gremio, todos ignoraban la situación que se acontecía en las afueras, el bullicio era normal y no tomaron en cuenta los gritos de algunas personas que decían haber visto dragones. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y tres extraños entraron por ellas, todos se quedaron en silencio. El cuerpo de una mujer estaba acurrucado entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

-¿Lucy? – el Maestro fue el primero en reaccionar - ¿Qué has hecho, hija?

-Natsu… - dijo en un susurró ahogado por el nudo en su garganta – he encontrado a tu padre.

Una lagrima cayó por la mejilla del pelirrosa.

-Grandine! – se escuchó el llanto de Wendy, la joven corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-Hola cariño.

-Gajeel! – gritó el otro hombre - ¿Quiero conocer a ese gato tuyo? ¿Dónde estás? – el aludido se levantó de la mesa incrédulo, camino hacia su padre y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, el hombre ni se inmutó.

-Tardaste en volver.

-Mis siestas son bastante largas, agradécele a la chica, ella nos despertó – Gajeel miró a Lucy.

-¿Coneja estas bien?

-Ella está muriendo – respondió Igneel.

-¿cómo…? – Erza fue interrumpida por el maestro.

-cambió su vida y su magia por un deseo.

-Se lo pidió a una estrella – dijo Levy – ella me lo dijo…pero solo dijo "Me voy a buscar una estrella, Levy-chan" – la peli azul rompió en llanto, mientras apretaba a Lily.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le gritó Natsu.

-No le grites – gruñó su padre. Él se quedó en silencio.

-Tu regalo de bodas - respondió ella – te deseo que seas muy feliz.

Lissana se aferró al pecho de su prometido ahogada en lágrimas, Lucy no pudo haber hecho por Natsu, ella era demasiado buena. Los ojos de Lucy se cerraron.

-¿Lucy? – Igneel la recostó en la barra – Pequeña despierta- la movió un poco – maldición niña abre los ojos.

-No soy una niña – susurró. Suspiró aliviado. Natsu levantó una ceja "¿pequeña?" ¿que habia entre su padre y Lucy? – estoy cansada.

Grandine puso una mano en el hombro de Igneel y negó con la cabeza. Él se movió a un lado y uno a uno los miembros del gremio comenzaron a acercarse para despedirse de sus compañera. Happy estaba inconsolable.

-No llores Happy, siempre velaré por ti.

-Lu-chan.

-Lucy.

-Lucy.

-Coneja.

-Rival de amor.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se despidió de ella.

-Lucy es un hombre – dijo Elfman mientras lloraba.

Una risita inundó rompió el silencio del gremio. Era la voz de Lucy. Igneel la miró sorprendido ¿Cómo podía reír, mientras estaba muriendo?

-En serio eres muy rara – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero he sido muy feliz. Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Ella estiró su mano y tocó su mejilla.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice… de verdad soy una idiota.

-No, no lo eres, tranquila no te agites – Él la incorporó un poco para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Natsu… ven aquí – él se acercó – quiero que seas muy feliz si llego ver llorar a Lissana te castraré – él sonrió un poco – ¿sabes? Una vez estuve enamorada de ti – aquella confesión le tomó por sorpresa – fui una tonta lo sé… - apretó la mano de Igneel y lo miró sonriente – y me tomó un par de semanas darme cuenta de que… me habia enamorado del dragón equivocado.

EL corazón de Igneel dio un brinco, la miró a los ojos y se preguntó si era de él quien hablaba, como si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de una forma tan dulce que casi pudo saborearla. Se inclinó hacia sus labios y sin importarle que todos los miraran la besó. Ella no dudó en corresponderle, escucharon el jadeo de Natsu y Lucy soltó una risita, que fue ahogada por los labios de su dragón, una lagrima se deslizó por las comisuras de los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Me mentiste. – susurró ella.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que no llorabas.

Natsu estaba sorprendido él nunca habia visto a su padre débil, pero en ese momento, la mujer en sus brazos lo volvía completamente frágil. Antes de que Igneel pudiera responder, fue callado por una suave beso de Lucy, pero segundos después, los labios de Lucy dejaron de besar los suyos y su mano cayó lacia de su mejilla.

-¿Lucy? – Igneel la movió un poco al ver que no habia reacción – Pequeña abre los ojos, vamos Lucy no juegues conmigo. – Comenzó a moverla con más fuerza y entonces se dio cuenta. Su corazón habia dejado de latir. - ¡Lucy! – miró con pánico a Grandine, ella estaba igual de atónita que él. Natsu veía a su padre llorar desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga. Dejó a Lissana con Mira y caminó hacia él.

-Papá… - intentó hacer que soltara el cuerpo de Lucy, pero solo se aferraba más a ella.

-Lucy…vamos cariño abre tus ojos – le susurraba mientras la mecía en sus brazos – no me dejes ahora, pequeña.

Unas pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de la maga, esas Luces se posaron a su lado rodeándola y tomaron forma, eran los espíritus de Lucy. Todos estaban muy emocionados, muchos lloraban o se consolaban unos a otros. El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a desintegrarse en pequeñas luces doradas que flotaban hacia el cielo.

-No… - dijo Igneel mientras trataba de cubrir el cuerpo de Lucy con el suyo – No, no, no, ¡No! Devuélvanla, devuélvanme a Lucy. – Cuando la última de las Luces desapareció por el techo del gremio, también lo hicieron sus espíritus. En ese momentos Natsu abrazó a su padre como nunca lo habia hecho, conteniéndolo. Igneel lloraba desgarradoramente, era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su corazón. Todo Fairy Tail estaba en llanto, los dolorosos gemidos de Happy le partieron el corazón a cada miembro del gremio, llamaba a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lucy! Prometo nunca volver a decir que estas gorda o que pesas mucho…por favor vuelve- el pequeño casi se ahogaba entre sollozos – Lucy tú eras mi mamá…no me dejes solito…¿Quién va a cuidarme cuando me pelee con Natsu? Lucy!

Levy lloraba desconsoladamente, al igual que Erza y las chicas. Gray tenía su cabeza agachada, pero por la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula podría decirse que intentaba contenerse, o por lo menos lo logró hasta que Juvia llegó a su lado y le abrazó. Igneel recordó las palabras de su rubia, ella le habia contado que Fairy Tail era un gremio muy alegre, a Lucy no le gustaría verlos tristes. Secó sus lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo.

-A ella no le hubiera gustado verlos tristes – dijo alzando la voz para que todos pudieran escucharle – ella amaba a este gremio y cuando uno de ustedes reía, ella también lo hacía. No quiero que ella llore… asi que…tampoco lloren ustedes.

Cana alzó una jarra de cerveza.

-Por Lucy – los demás la miraron y ella se bebió la cerveza de un trago.

-Por Lucy – Lissana habia tomado una jarra y la bebió al igual que Cana.

Uno a uno los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron acercándose a la barra y bebieron un trago por la maga estelar.

Grandine consolaba a Wendy, pero ella estaba extraña, triste. Eso no debió haber pasado, por lo que ella habia averiguado cuando examinó el cuerpo de Lucy un par de horas atrás, ella no debería estar muerta.

Cansado de llorar Igneel se sentó junto a Natsu.

-¿Qué habia entre ustedes? – preguntó el pelirrosa a su padre.

-fue algo maravillosamente corto. Ella me hiso sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

-Sí, era lo que ella nos hacía sentir a todos. Irradiaba felicidad por todas partes. – le tendió una cerveza a su padre – por Lucy.

-Por la rubia más sexy de todos los tiempos – Natsu alzó una ceja, pero no quería preguntar detalles. Se bebieron la cerveza.

-¿Por qué están tan tristes? –todos se voltearon a ver de quien provenía aquella voz. Habia un enorme hombre al centro del gremio con un extraño bigote. Natsu lo reconoció, era el Rey de los Espíritus.

-Hemos perdido a una valiosa compañera – explicó el maestro.

-Aun no la han perdido.

-¿Qué? – Igneel se puso de pie.

-Oh! El dragón, asi que tú eres el culpable.

-¿El culpable? ¿de que estas hablando? – gruñó.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe. Todos quedaron en shock cuando miraron hacia allí. Frente a ellos una hermosa cabellera rubia ondeaba al viento, el par de ojos chocolatosos parecían confundidos.

-¿Lucy? – ella miró hacia el rey de los espíritus. – Supongo que te preguntaras que haces aquí – ella asintió temerosa – Hay una cosa que la estrella no contempló y era que tu terminarías con dragón, nadie lo pensó hasta que sucedió. No puedes morir, no sin que él muera contigo y eso no es un trato justo. Disfruta de tu vida querida.

-Pero… - ella tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero el rey ya habia desaparecido.

-¿Qué es todo esto? No lo entiendo, debería de estar muerta. – Igneel caminó hacia ella y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¿Eres real? – preguntó Igneel - ¿estas viva?

-asi parece – respondió ella – pero no entiendo por qué.

-Estas marcada – respondió Grandine.

-¿Marcada? – preguntó ella.

-Oye, estás loca, eso no puede ser. – dijo Igneel.

-Claro que sí, ustedes dos… - ella hiso unos extraños gestos – durmieron juntos ¿verdad? – Igneel tragó duro y Lucy se sonrojó. – No te preocupes, me enteré cuando la examinaba.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Sabías que ella podía salvarse. – gruñó Igneel.

-No!, no lo sabía – ella hiso una pausa y respiró profundo – ¿que querías que te dijera? ¿Qué estás enamorado de la mujer que estaba muriendo? Ya no eres un niño.

-Yo no estoy enamora…

-SI lo estas – Grandine caminó hacia Lucy y levantó su blusa, tiró un poco de su pantalón y en la parte baja de su cadera izquierda habia un pequeño dragón rojo – si no fuera así, ella no tendría esta marca. Tú la amas y ella te ama ¿es que no puedes aceptarlo de una vez?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo esté viva? – preguntó Lucy tímidamente.

-Tiene que ver cariño – explicó Grandine – desde el momento en que te entregaste a ese idiota y esa marca apareció en tu cuerpo, su vida te pertenece y la tuya a él. Si uno muere el otro también, es sencillo. Pero como el trato era a cambio de tu vida y ahora estas atada a la de alguien más han decidido volver a darte otra oportunidad. Son parte el uno del otro, como uno solo.

-Si ella es parte de ti – susurró Metalicana a Igneel – cuando ustedes…ya sabes…hagan eso…¿no sería como masturbarte? – Igneel le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Imbécil, nuestras vidas están atadas, nuestras almas, no nuestros cuerpos. – Igneel gruñó.

La cabeza de Lucy daba vueltas, un gritó la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-O sea que Luce y mi padre… - Natsu parecía shockeado – Luce es menor que yo… no puede ser mi mamá. – a los demás les resbaló una gotita por la sien ante aquel extraño pensamiento del Dragneel menor.

-Lucy! – Happy se lanzó hacia ella y se escondió entre su cuello, lo rodeó con sus patitas. Ella correspondió aquel abrazó, mientras habia estado "Muerta" habia podido ver y oír a sus compañeros, el pequeño felino azul habia destrozado su corazón. Un "Awwww" colectivo de escuchó por todo el gremio.

-Lo que no entiendo es como apareciste en este lugar - comentó Grandine.

-Tampoco lo sé, aparecí en las calles de Magnolia, no habia nadie en las calles y por eso pensé que estaba muerta. Comencé a caminar hacia aquí instintivamente.

-yo puedo explicarte lo de las calles – dijo Metalicana – Pusieron una alerta en cuanto nos vieron. Tres enormes dragones aterrizando cerca del gremio mas desastroso, es algo de temer.

-Es mejor que volvamos. Hemos causado mucho alboroto en un solo día. – los dos dragones asintieron. Y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Igneel volteó a ver a Lucy y le tendió la mano - ¿Vienes conmigo Lucy?

Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo, se desprendió del abrazó de Happy con un poco de dificultad.

-Volveré a verte y tú también puedes ir a visitarme – depositó un suave beso en la cabecita del gato. Caminó hacia la puerta y se sintió mareada, se tambaleó un poco e Igneel la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que ella se cayera. – Creo que esto de revivir aun me tiene un poco abrumada.

-Cariño, eso no tiene nada que ver con tus mareos – declaró Grandine. Natsu hiso un ruido seco al caer al suelo en posición fetal.

-Luce…Igneel…ellos… - el pobre chico se mecía en el suelo, mientras Lissana le soplaba con un abanico - ¿Por qué juntan a los demonios? Mavis por favor dime.

-Fue tu elección – dijo la primera Maestra, todos soltaron un gritito ante su extraña aparición.

-¿Qué hace aquí Primera Maestra? – preguntó Makarov.

-Vine a responder la pregunta del hijo del Dragón – miró a Natsu – Tú podrías haberte quedado con Lucy – Igneel gruñó – pero no habrías vuelto a ver a tu padre, hasta que el despertara en unos quinientos años, habrían sido muy felices y bla, bla, bla, pero como te decidiste por Lissana, Lucy aun dolorida, intentó hacerte aún más feliz y fue a buscar a tu padre…bueno las cosas se dieron y terminamos aquí – la explicación de Mavis dejó a todos en silencio.

-¿Qué habría pasado conmigo si Lucy y Natsu se quedaban juntos? – preguntó Lissana curiosamente.

-Habrías sufrido, pero te encontrarías con un gran hombre que te haría muy feliz.

-¿Qué hay de mi amor con Gray-sama? – grito Juvia.

-No puedo decir nada más – la maestra sonrió – ya he hablado mucho.

Los dragones y Lucy comenzaron a salir del gremio.

-Igneel – el dragón volteó a mirar a su hijo – No te atrevas a robarte a la madrina de la boda – su padre sonrió.

-¿Ah sí? Mira como me la robo – la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un gran beso – yo robo de ella lo que quiera – Lucy se sonrojó de tal modo que escondió su cabeza en el pecho del dragón.

-Oye! – gritó el pelirrosa – debes traerla a la boda, también estas invitado.

-No me ha llegado ninguna invitación.

-Es en dos semanas.

-Bien envíala dentro del plazo y puede que lo considere. – Lucy le mordió un dedo – AY! Está bien, está bien, vendremos. – y salieron por la puerta del gremio.

Dentro del gremio Erza se sentó de golpe en una silla.

-No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en tan poco tiempo – los demás asintieron.

-Esto merece una FIESTA! – gritó el maestro.

-SIII! – gritaron todos y se pusieron a armar jaleo como siempre.

-Podríamos llamar a Lu-chan – comentó Levy.

-De seguro ellos ya tienen planes para la noche – dijo Gray con una sonrisa pícara.

-No lo digas hielito! No siquiera lo insinúes… mi padre podría ser mil años más viejo que Luce.

-Yo no le vi nada de viejo – comentó Lissana, las chicas asintieron y Natsu la miró con horror.

Luego comenzó a pelear con Gray y Fairy Tail se encendió, literalmente.

Lucy e Igneel caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, cuando una explosión los distrajo.

-¿Qué están haciendo esos idiotas? – preguntó él.

-Es normal, a nadie le afecta – señaló a las personas que caminaban ahora por la calle tranquilamente.

-Mamá, mamá! Fairy Tail está haciendo fiesta – decía un niñito.

-Sí, y recuerda que siempre debes mantenerte alejado de sus fiestas – el niño hiso un puchero.

La pareja siguió su camino, Lucy no supo dónde iban hasta que se encontró caminando al borde del río como siempre lo hacía, solo que esta vez Igneel sujetaba su mano.

-Lucy-chan ten cuidado con ese novio tuyo… si te hace llorar le golpearemos – le gritaron los barqueros desde el rio.

-Muchas gracias! – les gritó ella de vuelta mientras les saludaba con la mano. Se volteó hacia Igneel - ¿hacia dónde me llevas? –

-He escuchado que tienes una deliciosa cama… - dejó de hablar y se encogió de hombros. Oyó la risa musical de Lucy.

-Lucy…la renta – dijo la casera en cuanto Lucy entró al edificio – vaya al fin alguien que entra por la puerta – señaló a Igneel.

-El dinero está arriba, volveré en seguida – Antes de irse habia hecho un par de misiones con Erza y a pesar de los destrozos les habían pagado bien. Bajó a entregarle el dinero a la casera y subió de nuevo a su habitación.

Se encontró a Igneel ojeando sus novelas, suspiró, tendría que buscar un mejor lugar para guardarlas. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en la habitación, caminó hacia ella y la atrajo a sus brazos, se besaron lenta y suavemente hasta que las traviesas manos del dragón comenzaron a quitar una a una las prendas de la rubia, la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó suavemente.

-Me alegra que estés aquí…tenía miedo de perderte – susurró en su oído.

-Me alegra estar aquí…- ella no pudo decir nada más mientras unos labios callaban los suyos, no necesitaban palabras, sus gestos lo decían todo y esa calidez y suavidad con la que las manos de él se deslizaban por su cuerpo le hacían sentir tan amada y a su vez ella expresaba su amor hacia él con cada beso y cada caricia.

Horas después estaban exhaustos y somnolientos, él la acunó contra su pecho y ella se pegó a él todo lo que podía. Volvieron a besarse.

-Ahhh! Mis ojos – gritó alguien desde la ventana.

-Solo dásela Natsu y vete de ahí – gritó Lissana desde abajo – te dije que debíamos entrar por la puerta.

-Suenas igual que Luce…- una almohada rebotó en la cara del pelirrosa junto a un "Kyaa pervertido" por parte de Lucy.

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? – la voz de Igneel le puso los pelos de punta. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cama donde ellos estaban y sus ojos se pasearon por las curvas de Lucy, cubiertas solo por una sábana. – ¿Natsu?

Él les dejó la invitación sobre el escritorio, mientras se movía no quitaba sus ojos del cuerpo de la maga, estaba despeinada y sus labios algo hinchados, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración. Igneel entrecerró los ojos ante la observadora mirada de su hijo a su rubia.

-Deja de mirarla así – gruñó y Natsu salió despedido por la ventana, con una gran llama de fuego amenazando su integridad. Tomó a Lissana y salieron corriendo. No es que el fuego le asustara, pero su padre enfadado era otra cosa.

Lucy se sintió incomoda ante la penetrante mirada del dragón.

-¿Qué? – dijo antes de que Igneel metiera la cabeza entre sus pechos y se acomodara - ¿Qué haces?

Él no respondió pero por su respiración Lucy pudo deducir que estaba dormido. Acunó su cabeza entre sus brazos y acarició su rojo cabello, cerró sus ojos para dormirse también.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Nadie se sorprendió que en la boda de Natsu y Lissana hubieran tres enormes dragones, claro que lo habían hecho de broma, pues habían vuelto a su forma humana. Igneel estaba orgulloso de su hijo, sabía que se casaría, pero no tan pronto, aquella mujer tendría que tener una paciencia de diosa, aunque sabía que Lucy lo era mucho más, habia cuidado de Happy, Natsu y ahora de él, Metalicana se dejaba caer en casa algunas veces y se devoraba todo. Grandine era más bienvenida en la casa pues Lucy y ella hablaban tardes enteras y le hacían pastelitos.

Desde la fiesta por la boda de Natsu, Lucy e Igneel no se habían visto por el gremio. Habia pasado una semana desde que Natsu y Lissana regresaron de su Luna de Miel. Todo estaba "Normal" en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Las grandes puertas se abrieron dando paso a una curvilínea figura , perteneciente a una rubia que entraba sonriente.

-Hola chicos! – saludó emocionada.

-Hola Lucy – ella corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

-Lucy…- ella conocía ese tono de advertencia, detuvo su carrera y caminó hacia sus amigas en una mesa en medio del gremio.

Su entrada se robó varias miradas, no todos los días la veían por el gremio y estaba cada vez más linda. Ataviada con un vestido color coral ajustado hacia la cintura y que luego caía libremente hasta unos diez centímetros por sobre la rodilla, llevaba unos zapatitos café claro, no muy altos, cosa que sorprendió a Natsu, pues ella se veía más pequeña, llevaba un bolso del mismo color de los zapatos y su cabello, más largo y brillante, caía sobre su espalda y hombros, su rostro no estaba maquillado y aun así sus labios brillaban y su piel estaba tersa y sedosa. Caminó con gracia al lado de la barra y saludó con una sonrisa a Natsu y Gray quienes la recorrieron con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Un carraspeo captó su atención, ellos vieron a Igneel sentado a su lado y volvieron a sus bebidas.

-Es hermosa ¿Verdad? – dijo él. Los chicos solo asintieron.

Natsu alzó una ceja cuando puso su atención en el anillo de Lucy, era de un hermoso color dorado con piedras rojas.

-No pasará desapercibido y se hará un escándalo – le dijo a su padre. Él lo captó inmediatamente y solo fue capaz de reír.

Lucy pasó alrededor de varias mesas, saludó a sus compañeros con su tierna sonrisa. Muchos de ellos ya habían aprendido a no intentar nada y a no mirarla por mucho tiempo, pues esa princesa estaba vigilada por un feroz dragón y ellos no querían ser el carbón que el gremio que usara para encender las chimeneas en invierno.

-Lu-chan – saludó Levy, cuando la maga se sentó a su lado – Estas preciosa.

-Gracias Levy-chan.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas, Lissana estaba feliz después de su matrimonio, Juvia habia avanzado en su relación con Gray, ahora él aceptaba algunas de sus invitaciones a misiones juntos. Erza y Jellal tenía una relación oficial, aunque eso ya lo sabían hace un par de años. Levy contó que Gajeel la habia besado, Wendy comenzaba a sentir cosas extrañas cuando estaba con Romeo y Mira estaba a punto de casarse con Laxus.

-Quiero mi propio dragón – dijo Cana – Lissana está de los más contenta, Mira va a casarse, Levy anda por las nubes todo el día y Lucy está más linda cada vez la vemos. Donde está el padre de Gajeel cuando se le necesita.

Todas se lanzaron a reír.

Erza fijo su vista en el anillo.

-Lucy ¿tienes algo que contarnos? – preguntó. La rubia se sonrojó y escondió su mano bajo la mesa.

Levy que estaba a su lado, cogió su mano y la puso al centro para que todas pudieran verlo.

-Oh! Es hermoso! – susurró Lissana.

-Demonios! – gritó Cana – Lucy se casará antes que yo – susurró bajito – QUIERO MI PROPIO DRAGÓN! – volvió a gritar. Su humor volvió a cambiar. Se agachó al lado de Lucy y le susurró bajito para que solo las chicas escucharan - ¿cómo es en la cama? – El rostro de la maga celestial hirvió, todas se pusieron a reír. La mirada de Lucy se cruzó con la de Igneel, que alzaba una ceja intrigado por su conversación, ella se puso más roja y agachó la cabeza.

-No quieres saber qué es lo que le están preguntando – susurró Natsu.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre que Lucy reacciona así es porque ellas le hacen algún tipo de pregunta relacionada con chicos o su vida íntima – explicó Gray.

-¿Cómo pueden decirlo con tanta normalidad? – preguntó extrañado a los chicos – esas mujeres están locas.

-Ya estamos acostumbrados – susurraron ambos.

-Aprendimos a vivir con ellas desde pequeños – concluyó Natsu.

-Lo siento – Igneel puso una mano en hombro de su hijo - no quería dejarte.

-Lo sé – Natsu le sonrió – pero no importa, lo que me alegra es que regresaste.

-Ya te pusiste sentimental flamita.

-¿Que dijiste pervertido?

Y ambos magos comenzaron a golpearse mientras Makarov se sentaba al lado de Igneel. Por alguna razón al estar con el anciano maestro, le producía una gran tranquilidad.

-¿Cuándo será la boda? – preguntó Erza, volviendo al tema principal. Lucy se lo agradeció pero luego pensó en que quizás no era tan bueno.

-En varios meses más, aun no tenemos una fecha exacta.

-¿Alguna razón en particular? – preguntó Cana con una pícara sonrisa. Lucy jugueteó con sus dedos un momento antes de contestar.

-Queremos esperar un poco…

-Lu-chan… dinos la verdad – la McGarden entrecerró los ojos. Lucy respiró profundo.

-Queremos esperar… a que el bebé nazca.

-¿QUÉ? – gritaron todas a la vez. Lucy hiso señas para que hablaran más bajo.

-Antes del matrimonio de Natsu comencé a sentir malestares y aun me rondaba en la cabeza lo que Grandine me habia dicho, que los mareos no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de "revivir" – dijo Haciendo comillas con los dedos – asi que fui a hablar con ella un día, cuando Igneel no estaba en casa y ella lo confirmó. Fue todo tan rápido, cuando él llegó a casa yo estaba sobre la cama llorando, estaba muy asustada no sabía cómo decirle. Entonces él me entregó el anilló y me pidió que me casara con él. Debieron haber visto su cara, estaba tan asustado cuando me puse a llorar de nuevo que casi sale corriendo de la casa a buscar a Grandine. Cuando logré calmarme y calmarlo a él, le conté lo que me pasaba. Estaba muy contento jamás pensé que reaccionaría así, por primera vez invitó a Metalicana y se comieron todo lo que encontraron, se bebieron todo él bar y estuvieron con resaca durante tres días. Luego no me dejaba salir de casa porque decía que era peligroso, por eso pasé tanto tiempo sin venir al gremio, lo convencí de que nada malo pasaría y que debía de contarle a Natsu.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? – dijo Erza.

-Después de que Natsu lo gritara.

-¿Cómo sabes que va a gritarlo? – preguntó Lissana. Lucy apuntó una esquina cerca de la barra donde Igneel hablaba con el pelirrosa. Por su expresión parecía sorprendido, feliz y una mezcla de extrañas emociones, todo pasaba por su rostro – oh! Ya veo, esto será una gran explosión.

Todas rieron y Natsu gritó.

-¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE LUCY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA? – todos se voltearon a ver al pelirrosa y luego a la rubia. Ella les sonrió.

-Asi es Natsu, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita, aun no lo sabemos – dijo Igneel con calma. Lucy se paró, rodeo las mesas y llegó a su lado. Se vea muy pequeña al lado del dragón. Natsu se arrodilló y agarró a Lucy por la cintura mientras le susurraba a su vientre.

-Oye pequeño, si me estas escuchando, quédate ahí dentro, tus padres son un par de demonios. Si quieres salir te cuidaré, pero debes tener cuidado y siempre utilizar las puertas si no quieres una patada en el rostro.

-Oye! – le dijo Lucy ofendida – nunca patearía a mi hijo.

-Lucy me ofendes – Natsu exageró un rostro triste. – Primero estas de novia de mi padre y luego me dices que no soy tu hijo – dijo con voz de niño.

-Eres mayor que yo Natsu - dijo ella – tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Sí y mi padre es un pervertido – miro a Igneel con burla y luego a Lucy - Felicitaciones.

Ella lo abrazó.

-Celebremos! – gritó la primera maestra con un vaso de jugo en sus manos. Todos alzaron sus copas y comenzó la fiesta.

Igneel abrazó a Lucy por detrás y puso sus manos cerca de su vientre y la acarició con suavidad.

-No puedo esperar a que este pequeño salga de ahí.

-Pequeños – corrigió ella.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy cuando fui a ver a Grandine, antes de venir al gremio, me dijo que eran dos. Tendremos mellizos o gemelos.

Él sonrió antes de darle la vuelta a la mujer en sus brazos y besarla. Los que alcanzaron a ver la escena sonrieron, otros gritaron de alegría, después de todo, Fairy Tail siempre sería una familia y los dragones eran parte de ella.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. No sé muy bien cómo surgió esta idea, pero cuando la escribí me gustó y me dije ¿Por qué no? Y la subí para compartirla con ustedes.**

**Creo que una de las cosas principales que me llevó a escribir esto es el hecho de que hay muchos fics en los que Lucy se enamora de Natsu, pero él se queda con Lissana y Lucy se queda sufriendo. Como hay otros en los que Lucy se queda con otro y Natsu se queda forever alone. Quise cambiar un poco las cosas y puse a la típica Lucy sufrida, porque estaba enamorada de Natsu pero él solo la veía como amiga, pero en vez de que Lucy se fuera del gremio o se enamorara de otro chico, quise intentar el hecho de que ella quería que Natsu fuera aún más feliz y que mejor para el pelirrosa que tener a su novia y a su padre que tanto quería. Pero lo que me hiso decidir poner a Igneel como el definitivo amor de Lucy fue que es un personaje que no conocemos mucho y es un poco misterioso, por esa razón me di la libertad de jugar un poco con su personalidad y como solo lo hemos visto como dragón, no sabemos si podrá adoptar forma humana o no (aunque lo dudo) y tampoco conocemos a su contraparte de Edolas.**

**Espero que les gustara esta pequeña historia, primero quería hacerla de un par de capítulos, pero luego me dije "No, escríbela completa o perderás la inspiración" y me tomó tres días hacerla. Además es mi primer lemon ¿les gustó? ¿si? ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Besos a todos!**

**Wow 29 paginas es un record para mi xD**


	2. Epílogo

**Roci-chan pediste un epílogo y aquí lo tienes! Espero les guste **

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

-Felicitaciones Lucy, estas embarazada – Cuando Grandine pronunció esas palabras el mundo de la maga estelar dio vueltas y más vueltas.

-¿Que?...¿E-estas segura? – Grandine asintió.

-¿Acaso no estas feliz? – preguntó ante la mirada de pánico de la rubia.

-Lo estoy…pero…todo está pasando tan rápido – Grandine le tomó las manos - ¿Cómo crees que lo tome? ¿podría enfadarse? – Grandine se puso a reír.

-Él jamás de enfadaría contigo y menos por eso, no sé cómo reaccionará, pero te aseguro que estará feliz.

Lucy se despidió de Grandine y volvió a su departamento en Magnolia, estaban viviendo ahí, mientras Igneel buscaba un lugar que le gustara. Ese día él habia salido temprano y no le habia dicho la razón, pero ella sabía que estaría bien y cómo sus malestares se habia hecho más seguidos decidió visitar a la madre de Wendy.

Se sentía tan extraña, el hecho de tener a alguien creciendo en su interior la hacía muy feliz. Tocó su plano vientre y sonrió. No tenía que pensar en cómo habia sucedido aquello, ella lo sabía muy bien, aquella noche en la cueva, luego en la cabaña, en su apartamento, era de esperarse que sucediera algún día, pero todo era demasiado rápido y cuando su cerebro se daba cuenta de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo ya era demasiado tarde y se dejaba llevar también. Se sentó en su cama y recordó lo sucedido aquella noche, se sonrojó al recordar las caricias sobre su cuerpo. Abrazó una de las almohadas que tenía el aroma de Igneel y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Estaba muy feliz, pero también estaba asustada, no sabía cómo decírselo ni menos que reacción esperar de su parte. "¿Y si me deja?" pensó, "No, no puede dejarte, Grandine lo dijo: son parte el uno del otro". Peleó consigo misma y buscó una forma agradable de decírselo, pero no encontraba nada, estaba a punto de ir al gremio y preguntarle a Bisca como le habia dicho a Al que estaba embarazada de Azuka. Pero mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas Igneel entró por la puerta, su pánico no se hizo esperar al verla llorando, fue hacia ella y acarició su cabeza con temor, ella se metió entre sus brazos y estúpidamente volvió a llorar.

-¿Lucy que tienes? ¿Estás bien? – ella no respondió solo intentó contener sus sollozos y calmar su llanto - ¿Lucy? ¿dime que no estas enferma? – ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien – dijo mientras se abrazaba más a él. Igneel la movió un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño? – ella sonrió, amaba cuando la llamaba así. Sus lágrimas cesaron y ella volvió a reír, mientras se abrazaba al confundido hombre - ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? ¿no quieres que llame a Grandine? – Oh, Oh, el habia comenzado a entrar en pánico, siempre que no entendía aquellos extraños cambios de humor por parte de Lucy, llamaba a Grandine.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco sensible – él asintió. "Demasiado sensible" pensó. - ¿Dónde estabas? – Que rápido cambiaba de tema.

-Ah eso… bueno – tomó sus manos con nerviosismo. Lo peor pasó por la cabeza de Lucy "va a dejarme" sacudió su cabeza para eliminar el pensamiento. – todo esto ha pasado tan rápido, apenas nos conocemos hace un par de meses y han pasado muchas cosas – él vio el pánico en la cara de Lucy – cálmate cariño – besó su frente – eres muy importante para mí y después de todo – el tocó la marca en su cadera – No hay ninguna fuerza en el universo que nos separe ahora, asi que yo solo quiero que nos juntemos aún más – metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro, la abrió para mostrar el anillo en su interior, oro y piedras rojas, hermosos cristales lo decoraban. Lucy se quedó sin palabras – Cásate conmigo Lucy. - Ella aún estaba muda y su silenció hizo que el corazón del dragón temblara. Vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su maga- si no quieres yo no puedo obligarte…

-No – interrumpió ella – no es eso es solo… estoy muy feliz- ella sonrió – si quiero casarme contigo – él suspiró aliviado y se fundieron en un abrazo, la besó con pasión y con amor.

-¿Aun lloras de felicidad?

-Sí, me han pasado bunas cosas hoy.

-¿En serio? – ella asintió – aún tengo otra sorpresa.

-¿Otra más? ¿es que no te cansas de hacerme llorar?

-Mientras sea de felicidad, me encanta hacerte llorar – ella rio - He encontrado una nueva casa.

-¿De verdad? – el asintió.

-¿Quieres verla? Está un poco lejos de Magnolia, pero puedes ir al gremio siempre que quieras. – Ella asintió y caminó con él hacia la puerta, dejaron las calles de magnolia y se internaron un poco en el bosque, Igneel le vendó los ojos.

-¿Y esto por qué?

-Te dije que era una sorpresa – tomó forma de dragón y volaron por algunos minutos.

Cuando él se detuvo y la dejó en tierra, la hiso caminar hacia adelante un par de pasos antes de volver a su forma humana. Deslizó la venda de sus ojos y ella abrió la boca.

-Gray y Natsu dijeron que este lugar era hermoso y tenía suficiente espacio para que nadie nos molestara.

-¿Gray y Natsu? – él asintió.

-Erza ayudó con la reconstrucción, después de todo, Fairy Tail no es bueno solo destrozando edificios, sino que también han reconstruido su gremio muchas veces. – Igneel miró como Lucy sonreía y luego ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó - ¿Ya no lloras?

-Creo que me he quedado sin lágrimas – él rio. Lucy observó su antigua casa, La mansión Heartfilia en toda su extensión, Igneel la tomó en sus brazos y entraron por la puerta principal. Todo estaba tal y como ella lo recordaba, era lindo volver a casa y más con tu compañero de toda la vida.

-Me agrada que sea espaciosa – dijo él – podríamos hacer grandes fiestas.

-Creo que estas visitando el gremio muy seguido – él sonrió – Si, es agradable, después de todo, necesitaremos más espacio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – ella respiró profundo, bajo de sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada. – el rostro de Igneel quedó completamente en blanco.

-¿Estas completamente segura?

-Grandine me lo dijo hoy, tengo dos semanas de gestación – ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero lo único que sintió fueron los labios del hombre aprisionando los suyos y el calor de sus manos en su cintura. - ¿Ahora eres tú el que llora? – preguntó mirando como una lagrima se deslizaba del ojo del dragón.

-Es de felicidad cariñó – la apretó en sus brazos y le dio una vuelta en el aire. – Tenemos que celebrar esto.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos casa nueva, nos comprometimos y vamos a ser padres, este es el mejor día de mi vida. – ella rio.

Igneel subió las escaleras con ella en sus brazos y abrió la puerta de una habitación de una patada, la puso sobre la cama y la besó. Antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta, estaba desnuda entre los brazos de su prometido.

Cuando cayeron rendidos, ella se quedó dormida, pero él llamó a Metalicana y lo invitó a su nueva casa. Nunca lo habia invitado, eso debía ser grave. Le contó el suceso y el dragón llegó con botellas de licor para celebrar, se las bebieron entre los dos. Cuando Lucy despertó los vio riendo sentados en el bar. Estuvieron ahí por tres días, a pesar de la resaca seguían bebiendo, al final del segundo día se habían bebido hasta el vino que antes producía una empresa de su padre y que aún estaba guardado en la casa, pidieron más licor, pero Lucy no se los permitió. Llamó a Grandine para que se llevara a Metalicana y ella se llevó a Igneel a la habitación a duras penas.

-Lucy, cariño – susurró él cerca de su oreja - ¿Cuándo crecerá tu pancita?

-En varios meses Igneel. Ahora ayúdame a llevarte arriba, eres muy grande. – Subieron por las escaleras y Lucy lo metió al baño, abrió el grifo del agua fría y el gruñó cuando hiso contacto con su piel caliente, la jaló a ella con él y terminaron ambos empapados, pero por lo menos le sirvió para regresar al dragón a la normalidad, aunque con la resaca que implicaba tres días de trago.

Después de eso, Lucy no salió de casa en varios días, ya que Igneel decía que podía ser peligroso para ella o el bebé.

-Por favor – pedía ella con ojitos de cachorro.

-Lucy…

-Por favor, solo será un ratito, después de que vaya con Grandine.

-No lo sé, ellos son muy extraños ¿Y si te implican en una de sus peleas?

-Estaré bien, por favor! Déjame ir – parecía una adolescente pidiendo permiso a su padre para ir a una fiesta. Pero en cierto modo le gusta el hecho de que el la protegiera tanto.

-Está bien…pero te acompañaré – ella hizo una mueca – te dejaré con Grandine y luego pasaré por ti para ir al gremio ¿Te parece? – ella sonrió.

-SIP – tomó su bolso – debes pensar una forma para decírselo a Natsu.

-Eso será fácil.

-Es Natsu.

-Pero si ya maduró lo suficiente como para casarse, supongo que sabe lo que pasa después – los dos se pusieron a reír.

Cuando dejó a la rubia con Grandine, él volvió a casa a pensar en una manera para contarle a Natsu, pero en cuanto entró en la casa, se sintió muy solo, aquel lugar era demasiado grande y sin Lucy se sentía vació. Salió a pasear por el jardín y caminó durante horas. (Recuerden que las propiedades de Lucy llegaban hasta unas montañas. Capítulo 29 del anime)

Grandine examinó a Lucy como de costumbre, pero habia algo extraño en esta visita. El olor de ella se habia vuelto más intenso por el embarazo, pero estaba más intenso que la última vez. Probablemente Igneel se habia dado cuenta y por eso no la habia dejado salir de casa durante dos semanas.

-¿Lucy has sentido algún malestar extraño?

-No, lo normal, mareos de vez en cuando, cambios de humor y mucha sensibilidad.

-¿Qué te produce mareos?

-Mmm…- ella pensó – a veces mis comidas favoritas me dan asco, algunos colores y olores, tuve a Igneel dos noches en otra habitación porque su olor y el color de su cabello me producían nauseas. – Grandine suspiró, pobre Igneel, que la mujer que amas te diga que le das asco no es agradable.

-Eso es normal, aunque Igneel debió de sentirse muy mal – comentó Grandine.

-Él entendió al final, aunque esperaba a que me durmiera, volvía a la habitación y se iba antes que yo despertara.

-Sabes Lucy noto algo extraño en tu embarazo – la cara de Lucy se llenó de espanto – No, no es nada malo, no te preocupes, es solo que tu aroma está demasiado intenso y eso me preocupa un poco, puede ser por las hormonas, pero me gustaría examinarte de todas formas. – la rubia asintió un poco más tranquila y dejó a Grandine hacer su trabajo.

La dragona puso sus manos en el vientre de Lucy y cerró los ojos, se concentró en todas las sensaciones, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, el feto en el útero de su amiga. Suspiró aliviada y dejó a Lucy.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿está todo bien ? – preguntó la futura madre.

-Todo está bien – Grandine sonrió – Me alegro que su casa sea muy grande – Lucy la miró curiosa – son dos Lucy, tendrás dos bebes.

La rubia atónita se tocó el vientre y luego sonrió, abrazó a Grandine en medio de saltitos. Estaba muy feliz, ahora no serían tres, serían cuatro. Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta. Grandine abrió y se encontró a Igneel, Lucy tomo sus cosas, se despidieron y fueron juntos hacia el gremio.

Lucy caminó hacia las chicas e Igneel fue a hablar con Natsu. Después de que el pelirrosa gritara a todo el gremio que ella estaba embarazada, se armó una gran fiesta. Lucy e Igneel estaban juntos en una parte cerca de la barra.

Igneel abrazó a Lucy por detrás y puso sus manos cerca de su vientre y la acarició con suavidad.

-No puedo esperar a que este pequeño salga de ahí.

-Pequeños – corrigió ella.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy cuando fui a ver a Grandine, antes de venir al gremio, me dijo que eran dos. Tendremos mellizos o gemelos.

Él sonrió antes de darle la vuelta a la mujer en sus brazos y besarla.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Quieres calmarte, pareces león enjaulado – decía Natsu, mientras miraba como Igneel iba de un lado a otro de la habitación – Ella estará bien Grandine y Wendy están ahi, a propósito ¿Por qué estás tú afuera? ¿Eres el padre no?

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en la mansión Heartfilia esperando al nacimiento de los bebes de Lucy e Igneel. Ella habia entrado en labor de parto, por fortuna Grandine estaba de visita, inmediatamente mandó a Igneel a buscar a Wendy y la pequeña Dragon Slayer llegó con todo el gremio detrás de ella, todos traían regalos para la madre y los pequeños. Grandine y Wendy habían dejado afuera al padre y no le permitían entrar.

-Ellas no me dejan entrar porque dicen que contagio a Lucy con mi nerviosismo – Un grito se escuchó en la habitación - ¿Lucy? – Igneel corrió a la puerta - ¿Lucy estas bien? Grandine déjame entrar.

-¿Prometes no desmayarte? – preguntó alguien desde adentro.

-Lo prometo, además, ¿Por qué debería de desmayarme? – preguntó él.

Wendy abrió la puerta e Igneel entró. Su mirada se posó en Lucy quien estaba recostada en la cama, su rostro estaba pálido y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, ella hiso una mueca de dolor y él se acercó para tomar su mano.

-Vamos Lucy, ya falta poco – dijo Grandine. La maga gritó una vez más y ahora fue Natsu quien preguntó desde afuera.

-¿Igneel estas bien?

-Fue Lucy quien gritó idiota – afuera se hiso silenció. – Tranquila cariño, respira profundo, no es tan doloroso – Lucy miró a su prometido con furia.

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes a un bebé saliendo de tu cuerpo – Igneel se incomodó al notar que ella tenía razón. No debería ser muy agradable tener a un pequeño de más de tres kilos saliendo de la parte baja de tu cuerpo. Aunque por la cara de Lucy, más que dolor se veía feliz y si limpiabas la capa de sudor de su rostro, ella estaba radiante.

-Ahí viene – dijo Grandine. Igneel se situó tras la dragona para ver el nacimiento de su primogénito. Vio a Grandine sacando algo de entre las piernas de Lucy, de aquel lugar que él conocía bien. – Es un niño – anunció a su madre - Corta aquí – dijo extendiéndole una tijera al hombre para que cortara el cordón umbilical de su bebé y después de eso, el pequeño comenzó a llorar, Grandine se lo dio a Wendy para que lo limpiara.

Al escuchar el primer llanto del bebé afuera se formó un jaleo impresionante. Pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Lucy soltó un nuevo grito de dolor.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Igneel mientras apretaba su mano nuevamente.

-Sí, solo un poco cansada.

-Bien Lucy, aquí viene el segundo – dijo la Dragona con una sonrisa en su rostro. El parto comenzó de nuevo y en cuanto se escuchó el llanto del segundo bebé Igneel se acercó a Grandine para repetir el mismo proceso que con el anterior. – Es una niña muy hermosa – dijo Grandine mientras le pasaba las tijeras a Igneel.

Lucy suspiró cansada antes de dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada, su respiración estaba agitada, pero se veía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Wendy se acercó a Lucy para limpiarle la frente, mientras que Grandine le ayudaba a Igneel a darle el primer baño a sus hijos. Cuando el primero estuvo listo, medido y pesado, Wendy se lo llevó a Lucy. La maga se incorporó con un poco de dificultad en la cama y tomó al niño entre sus brazos. Luego Igneel se acercó con la niña y se sentó a su lado.

La puerta se abrió y los miembros del gremio entraron, se quedaron observando a los pequeños bebes y los nuevos padres hasta que Grandine les dijo que Lucy debía de alimentar a sus bebes y que se retiraran hacia la sala. Igneel miró maravillado como su esposa amamantaba a sus hijos, que se quedaron profundamente dormidos, los dejaron al lado de Lucy quien los miraba encantada. Él se recostó al lado de Lucy y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Son preciosos – susurró ella.

-Igual que su madre – ella rio - ¿estas cansada?

-Un poco.

-Debes dormir, yo me encargaré de los del gremio – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Lucy le tomó de la mano.

-Deja que Erza se encargue de mantenerlos a raya. Quédate conmigo. – Igneel se recostó nuevamente y la abrazó por detrás, quedaron mirando a sus hijos de costado. Sintió como la respiración de Lucy se hacía más tranquila, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Natsu abrió la puerta suavemente y se encontró a los cuatro en la cama.

-¿Está dormida? – preguntó señalando a Lucy. Igneel asintió.

-Está muy cansada. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de las cosa ahí abajo? – preguntó a su hijo.

-Claro, Erza los tiene bajo control y Mira está cocinando la cena para todos. – se acercó a los bebes. - ¿Cómo les pondrán?

-Aún no tenemos los nombres, no sabíamos que serían, pues nunca se mostraron, asi que ¿qué te parece mantener a los locos bajo control y hacer una lista o una votación con nombres para mis hijos?

-Claro, no hay problema – Natsu caminó hacia la salida.

-Natsu – llamó Igneel. Él pelirrosa volteó – Siempre serás mi primogénito – Natsu sonrió.

-Lo se papá y aunque a Luce no le guste seguiré molestándola y diciéndole mamá.

Desapareció de la habitación. El pelirrojo acarició el cabello de Lucy durante mucho tiempo, hasta que ella despertó de su sueño.

-¿Aun no despiertan? – dijo mirando a los pequeños.

-No, han estado así desde que se durmieron – ella se estiró un poco entre los brazos de Igneel – Los del gremio escogerán los nombres.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, se los pedí a ellos. – Mientras él hablaba Erza entró a la habitación con un papel.

-Son los nombres ganadores – dijo.

-Gracias Erza – Lucy le sonrió, ella se fue pues escuchó una pelea en el piso de abajo.

-Layla y Ryuu – leyó Lucy – me gustan ¿y a ti?

-Creo que les quedarían perfectos.

En el primer piso los magos de Fairy Tail hacían una fiesta para celebrar. Los nombres ganadores habían sido propuestos por Natsu y Levy.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

***Cuatro años después***

-Mamá – Un somnolienta Lucy abrió los ojos y miró a su pequeña que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-Tuve una pesadilla…soñé que Ryuu me dejaba solita en el bosque – dijo mientras secaba sus ojitos color jade. Su rubio cabello caía por sus hombros liso y desordenado.

-Él nunca te dejaría sola. – miró a su hija con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – la niña apuntó hacia la puerta, habia un niño idéntico a ella, ojos jade y cabello rubio, asomando su pequeña cabecita por la puerta entreabierta. – Ven aquí, cariño – dijo Lucy.

Los niños se subieron a la cama y Lucy comenzó a separarse de Igneel, pero él la sujetó entre sus brazos con más fuerza, pegándola más hacia él.

-Igneel, cielo – Lucy lo despertó suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó abriendo un ojo. Lucy señaló a los dos niños que esperaban a que él la soltara para meterse en medio. - ¿Qué hacen aquí pequeños? – preguntó.

-Tuve una pesadilla – dijo Layla.

-Tuvo una pesadilla – dijo Ryuu mientras señalaba su hermana.

Igneel rio por la coordinación que tenían sus hijos al hablar, se separó de Lucy lo suficiente como para que los niños se metieran en medio. Ambos hermanos pegaron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos, abrazándose el uno al otro. Un golpecito se escuchó en la ventana.

-¿Lucy?

-¿Happy? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la maga mientras el felino abría la ventana.

-Haru no para de llorar y no puedo dormir – Haru el pequeño bebé de Natsu y Lissana, tenía dos años y era igual de desastroso que Natsu, se parecía mucho a él, pero tenía los ojos azules de su madre.

-Está bien, ven aquí, entre los mellizos – Happy voló hacia la cama y se metió entre los dos niños, quienes lo abrazaron y se durmieron.

-Necesitaremos una cama más grande – dijo Igneel.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si Happy viene a casa porque no puede dormir, no me sorprendería tener a Natsu en nuestra cama también – ella rio despacio – además, quiero que nuestra familia siga creciendo – miró a Lucy con una pícara sonrisa.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso ¿no que los dragones viven un largo tiempo?

-Tienes razón, vivimos mucho tiempo, pero yo no soy una persona paciente – estiró su mano y la metió bajo la camiseta del pijama de la rubia, tocó con suavidad su pecho, ella dio un respingo, luego la guio a su espalda y bajó hasta acariciar su trasero. Volvió a subir su mano y la dejó descansar en la cintura de la rubia. Se levantó hasta poder susurrar en su oído muy bajito para que nadie excepto ella oyera – no sabes las ganas que tengo de llevarte a otra habitación y hacerte el amor – ella se sonrojó.

-Igneel los niños…

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé. Ahora es mejor que duermas, mañana es un gran día.- En efecto lo era, ese día cumplirían tres años de casados.

Habían celebrado una boda en el jardín de la mansión, todo el gremio estaba ahí, y compañeros de otros gremios también. Muchos aún no habían aceptado el hecho de que esa preciosa rubia que entraba hacia el altar, tenía dos hijos y estaba a punto de casarse. Todo era muy simple, pues Lucy no habia cambiado después del parto y como le dijo Cana una vez, la maternidad la hacía más hermosa de lo que ya era, claro que después se habia puesto a gritar que quería un dragón para ella.

Lucy no podía pedir nada más, tenía una hermosa familia, grandes amigos, un hombre que la amaba y dos hermosos hijos, aunque claro, ese era solo el comienzo de sus vidas, después de todo, Igneel planeaba llenar la casa de niños y ella, bueno ella estaba contenta con todo lo que la vida le habia dado. En cuanto al plan de Igneel, tenían mucho tiempo, pues mientras ninguno de los dos muriera todo estaba bien, podrían tener hijos por el resto de sus vidas, pero los dos pequeños que dormían entre ellos eran su nuevo futuro y también el comienzo de una nueva generación de Fairy Tail, porque después de tanto ir al gremio, de seguro querrían entrar también.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A muchos les perturbó un poco la relación entre Lucy e Igneel, la verdad es que a mí también, pero me inspiré en esta historia y decidí compartirla. Aunque creo que después de mi fic de Max y Bro (la escoba) podrían esperar más cosas raras de mi ;) **

**Espero les gustara el Epílogo o Extra, como quieran llamarle, está dedicado a Mapara, kataDH, roci-chan Heartfilia, gaab, Guest, Revocs, carla1999, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me hicieron muy feliz, casi lloré con algunos. También para todos quienes la agregaron a favoritos o la siguen **

**.**

**.**

***mapara: Me alegra no ser la única cansada con el cliché y tienes razón, toda mujer necesita alguien que la ame y la personalidad de Lucy es muy linda, para que hablar de su belleza externa. En cuanto a lo de los Dark Hunters, pienso que son una de las mejores cosas que he descubierto en mi vida, Alabado seas Internet! Mi favorito es Ash, los amo a todos, es que tienen lo suyo y sus historias son muy buenas, pero Ash es mi #1. Además comparto la filosofía se Simi, alguien debe comerse a la diosa vaca y la de Tory, que algún día alguien le dará una paliza a la diosa jajjaja bueno solo espero que cuando Simi se la coma no se envenene o le dé dolor de estómago, tiene que usar mucha salsa barbacoa para pasar el mal sabor. No encuentro tan loco el hecho de que Igneel se convierta en humano, es agradable, sino hubiera convertido a Lucy en dragón y eso también hubiera estado bueno, pero no habría puesto lemon porque no estoy interesada en la intimidad entre dragones y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a un trauma producido por mi propia imaginación y si Ash que tiene como once mil años puede ser sexy ¿Por qué Igneel no? Ese es mi lema. Nos leemos!**

***kataDH: créeme que yo parecía magdalena mientras lo escribía, incluso cuando me lo estaba imaginado ya estaba llorando. Al principio habia querido terminarlo con la muerte de Lucy, pero después me dije "¿no estas siendo muy cruel?" y continúe escribiendo. Debo decir que la pareja es algo extraña pero tiene un no sé qué, que me gusta. Gracias por comentar.**

***Roci-chan Heartfilia: Amo que lo ames! Yo también lo amo, lo consideré un gran reto personal en un momento xD, tienes razón en lo de súper Lucy, aunque así termina más herida o perseguida o cosas peores, pero igual me gustan, has leído "My Dearest" ese es hermoso. La pareja de Lucy e Igneel es un poquitito rara, pero me llamó la atención. Me gustan los cuchillos **

***Gaab: si, la pareja es rara, pero si tienes una o a un par de amigos que sean pareja te darás cuenta de que todos son raros de uno u otro modo. Gracias por comentar, saludos para ti también **

***guest1: Gracias por comentar, espero te guste esta parte de la historia también, Saludos!**

***Revocs: Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me emocioné con tu comentario, también he emparejado a Lucy con michos personajes y aunque nadie se ve mejor con ella que Natsu, pienso que Igneel se ganó su lugar en mi historia. Jajajaa en mi imaginación Igneel es sexy, supongo que cambié su forma de ver al dragón ajajja. A Natsu lo puse con Lissana porque como era su amiga de la infancia y criaron a Happy juntos, pienso que quedan mejor como pareja que Natsu con otra, a menos que sea Lucy, pero Lucy en mi fic era de Igneel. No quise poner a una Lucy más joven por hecho de que Igneel se vería demasiado mayor a su lado, además quería ver a una Lucy un poco más madura y Natsu también debía madurar para casarse ajjajajaj principalmente fue por Natsu xD espero te gustara este Epílogo, cortito en comparación a la historia anterior, pero cargado de momentos tiernos. Besos!**

***carla1999: solo utilicé el cliché, Natsu y Lissana, pero él hace sufrir a Lucy de forma inconsciente, porque ella nunca le habia dicho sus sentimientos, por lo tanto el solo lo supo cuando ella estaba muriendo, nunca tuvo que escoger entre ninguna de las dos, le ahorre un dolor de cabeza. ¿No has leído mi fic de Max y bro? Esa cosa me perturbó hasta cuando la escribí jajjaja pero es muy buena, hay otros de esa pareja, que me gustan la verdad, aunque en uno de ellos la pobre Erza queda con trauma. Gracias por el comentario. Nos leemos! Saludos!**

***guest 2 : Me encanta que te encante. No te preocupes yo también lloré y eso que soy quien la escribió xD Gracias por leer, espero te gusta este epílogo también **


End file.
